Le Démon de Foudre
by Souk
Summary: Partons d'une problématique simple. Harry a un jumeau. Celui-ci est déclaré Survivant. A tort … ? Ajoutons une magie vivante. Une influence moldue, mais pas forcément celle que Lily aurait voulue. Et comme ingrédient final, un caprice de l'auteure, Harry est né le 31 juillet, 2003.
1. Une Histoire qui s'annonce

Disclaimer : J-Sama, es tu là ? ^^

Note : Fiction à chapitre ! Miracle venant de moi ! :P

* * *

Harry est négligé au profit de son frère. Il est en colère. Très jeune il devient invisible. Sa mère, la douce Lily, ne voit en lui qu'un pâle reflet d'Edward. Son père, existe t-il seulement pour lui ?

Harry se réfugie dehors, là où règne la loi du plus fort. Là où il pourra, grandir, et apprendre à survivre.

Seulement ça ne s'était pas fait en quelques jours. Il avait fallut qu'il se rende compte de sa situation, et laissait moi, humble narratrice, vous compter l'histoire d'Harry Potter, celui qu'on appela par la suite, le Démon de Foudre.

* * *

ALors ? ^^ Des Avis ?


	2. L'Effet Papillon

Et voici mon nouveau chapitre !^^ **J'ai la fierté absolue de te le montrer** ! :3 J'espère que tu vas aimer, et n'hésite pas à me le dire, si des trucs te chiffonne ^^! Je sais pas encore mordre par interface U_U. PAr contre fait gaffe au viol sur Skype hein ! C'est dangerous ! ^^

Disclaimer : Tout est à J. ^^ !

Pour le Pairing, Yaoi c'est sur, mais alors avec qui ? Aucune idée x)).

Je te laisse déguster !^^

* * *

Harry sourit à sa maman, content de lui rendre service. Il attrapa maladroitement une assiette remplie de la cuisine de maman, et la posa avec délicatesse sur la table à moitié mise. Il entendait dehors Ja-Papa et Edward jouer au Quidditch. Il les envia un peu, mais ce dit qu'être avec maman était vraiment cool. Il sourit en pensant au mot ''cool'' encore plus fort. Dans sa tête évidemment, cool était un mot que maman n'aimait pas, elle disait c'est un mot vulgaire, et les gentils petits sorciers n'utilise pas ce mot mon Harry ! Mais il aimait quand même beaacoup ce mot ! Donc il ne le disait jamais devant maman à voix haute, mais dire le mot cool dans sa tête alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire, était trop cool !

Il éclata de rire, et maman glissa dans le salon amenant les boissons, elle le regardait affectueusement.

« Pourquoi tu ris, Edward ? » il resta un moment interdit, et lui jeta un regard penaud. « M'man, c'est Harry » il put voir sur le visage de sa maman comme de la stupéfaction, ça c'était vraiment pas cool du tout. Il détestait quand maman ou Jam-Papa, le confondait avec Edward.

« Harry ! Ne mange pas tes mots ! Et réponds donc à ma question, fils » il avait cru que maman le grondait, mais le soulagement l'envahi, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire pourquoi il rigolait, mais il se mordit de suite la lèvre, s'il disait à maman qu'il riait parce qu'il disait cool devant elle, dans sa tête, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit, il recevrait une très grooosse punition ! Et il ne voulait pas être puni !

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour débiter aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait un gros mensonge. Enfin il n'en n'eut même pas le temps J-papa et Edward venait de rentrer, et l'attention de maman, lui était perdu. Il devait avoir eu son quota de la journée ! Si papa et Edward ne sont pas là, Harry existe pour maman ! Mais si ils sont là, bonne nuit Harry ! Oscillant entre tristesse et colère, Harry tenta malgré tout de rentrer dans cette famille, dont il ne se savait pas exclu.

Il monta en haut rapidement, dans l'idée de montrer a papa le nouveau livre d'image qu'il avait finit. C'est vrai il prit un peu de temps, mais c'est Koqui ! L'elfe de maison avait rangé sa chambre, et son livre avait donc était mit à la bibliothèque. Harry prit quelque instant à le retrouver, mais pour se rattraper,il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au salon.

Et ce qu'il y vit.

En y repensant plus âgé un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

Mais tout jeune à six ans …

Dans la famille Potter depuis des générations, une tradition, aussi anodine soit-elle, règne.

 _On mange en Famille._

On avait appris ça à Harry, personne ne touchait ses couverts tant que tout le monde n'est pas là, règle sinequanon.

Alors … Pourquoi ?

La tristesse prit le dessus. Quelque larmes coulèrent. Mais il se reprit, pleurer était pas cool ! Serrant son petit livre tout contre lui, il galopa jusqu'à la cuisine alla ce chercher une assiette vide, et vint s'asseoir sur la place à gauche de maman et face à Edward.

« Maman ? Tu peux me servir s'il te plaît ? » Maman écarquila des yeux, Edward releva les yeux de son assiette, et papa le regarda fixement.

« Ha-Harry ? Tu- » maman se gratta la gorge et baissa les yeux vers lui, comme attendant une réponse de sa part, à une quelconque question qu'elle se posait. Elle se mordit la lèvres et rouvrit la bouche. « Tu … » Elle refit une pose, Harry lui sourit timidement quand son regard se posa sur lui.

« James ! Passe moi le plat, veux tu ? » Souriant aussi mal à l'aise que maman, papa obéit.

Il tendit son assiette à maman qui le servit généreusement en pâtes bolognaise, cool ! Son repas préféré !

Avec appétit, il se servit en fromage rappé, et dégusta son repas. L'ambiance autour n'était plus si lourde, Edward racontait à papa et maman ces exploits en échec contre Ronald, papa regardait amoureusement maman, et maman écoutait la conversation semblant un peu dans la lune.

« Harry, tu veux que je t'aide à mélanger tes pâtes et ton gruyère ? » Maman lui sourit et Harry se sentit heureux de son attention. « Nan merci M'man, J'ai déjà tout fait ! » Le sourire de Maman se fana un peu, Harry se demanda pourquoi. Ça faisait loooongtemps, qu'il mangeait ses pâtes comme un grand !

Sans s'attarder sur les réactions bizarre de maman, il finit, son assiette, et sortit le livre pour le montrer à papa.

« Papa ! Regarde ! »James lui sourit et feuilleta son livre. Peu à peu, il fronça les sourcils. « Harry ? C'est un bestiaire de reptiles ? » Harry sourit avec passion, les serpents était cool ! « Oui, papa ! Les lézards et les serpents sont trop c- » il glissa un regard vers maman, il avait faillit dire cool ! Ouf, elle n'avait rien vu « Bien ! Tu savais que le caméléon changeait de couleur des fois ? » Harry lui lança un sourire brillant, et Edward écarquilla les yeux « C'est vrai Harry ? » Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à son frère ce que le livre lui avait raconté, quand papa ferma brusquement son livre d'image.

« Harry ! » Il eu l'impression que papa c'était brusquement transformé en lion et qu'il venait de lui rugir dessus. Pourquoi papa … ? Il n'aimait pas son livre d'images … ? « Où as tu trouvé ce livre, Harry ? » Papa était vraiment furieux, il sentit son ventre se retourner et une envie de pleurer le saisie. « Papa … ? » Les yeux de papa se plissèrent. « Réponds Harry ! » asséna papa.

Il bredouilla, qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, et papa fut plus en colère encore. Qu'avait il fait ? Pourquoi … ?

« Harry » intervint doucement maman, il leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers elle, maman avait toujours adoré les livres, et c'était maman ! Elle lui expliquerait pourquoi, et lui rendrait son livre que papa abîmait un peu en le serrant dans son poing. « Ne mens pas, un gentil sorcier ne ment pas ! »

Quoi ? L'envie de pleurer se fit beaucoup plus forte. Une boule dans la gorge et les yeux piquants il baissa la tête.

« Va dans ta chambre Harry, tu n'auras pas de dessert ce soir, et je viendrai te parler avant le coucher. » Mais pourquoi Papa le punissait ?! Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Quelque larmes coulèrent de ces yeux, mais il obéit et monta dans sa chambre.

Il s'enfonça dans ses couettes et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, et même si pleurer n'était vraiment pas cool, il s'en fichait ! Il était puni ! Sans comprendre pourquoi !

Séchant rageusement ses larmes, sanglotant encore un peu, Harry alla se percher à la fenêtre. Les jambes dehors, comme il le faisait quand il était triste. Il n'eut qu'à attendre une petite demi heure pour que plusieurs reptiles ne viennent ramper sur ses cuisses.

« Bonjour » siffla t-il tristement. Une couleuvre grimpa dans son cou et chatouilla son oreille et lui rendit son salut, un lézard, une vipère, et une esculape la suivirent. Il rit malgré lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t-arrive mon petit d'Homme ? » C'était bizarre mais les serpents, et encore moins les lézards, ne savaient prononcer son nom. « Papa, il m'a puni, et, et, je comprends pas pourquoi ! » les larmes rejaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

La vipère et l'esculape, rejoignirent la couleuvre dans son cou, pour un espèce de câlin reptilien.

Il entendit un doux sifflement au creux de son oreille, c'était plein de chuintement, et de sifflements bas, un son apaisant et hypnotisant. Il se perdit dans la chanson et peu à peu les larmes se tarirent.

Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard compatissant du lézard et tendit la main vers, lui, le caressant comme il savait que le reptile aimait.

« Raconte nous petit d'Homme » il aimait beaucoup la vipère et le petit serpent lui rendait bien.

« Papa, quand je lui ai montré mon livre c'est mit vraiment en colère, et maman aussi, elle a dit dit que j'étais pas un gentil petit sorcier, parce que,je mentais ! » Il renifla en se rappelant la scène. « Alors que j'ai pas mentis ! Je jure ! Le livre était vraiment dans la bibliothèque ! » Quelque larmes recoulèrent, et avant qu'il ne les essuie rageusement la couleuvre les avait recueillit du bout de la sa langue fourchue.

Il sourit à ses amis, et il passa les prochaines heures à rire avec les serpents. Y'a pas à dire les reptiles c'est trop cool !

Il bailla le Soleil lui ne semblait pas encore fatigué, Harry se demanda comment ça faisait d'être une étoile si grande … Est ce qu'on avait un papa et une maman qui gronde et qui confond avec son frère jumeau ? Harry secoua la tête, il était vraiment idiot ! Le Soleil lui n'avait pas de jumeau !

Ou peux être que son jumeau à lui était invisible ? Ou alors il était tellement proche de Soleil qu'on ne voyait que ce qu'il faisait ensemble et pas leurs deux silhouettes séparée ? Cette idée lui plaisait bien, peut être devait-il donner un nom au jumeau de Soleil !

Il n'avait vraiment pas d'idées ! Leisol ? C'est trop moche … Hum … Quelque chose qui sonne bien et qui soit beau …

« Vous auriez une idée de nom pour le jumeau de Soleil ? » Siffla t-il aux serpents, le lézard était partit chasser.

« Qu'est ce qu'un nom mon petit ? » L'esculape semblait vraiment intrigué par ce concept typiquement humain.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, c'est vrai ça c'était quoi un nom ?

« Et bien … Hm … Pour moi c'est Harry ! Et pour maman c'est Lily ! Et pour papa c'est James et pour Edward, bas c'est Edward ! » il leur sourit, fier d'avoir trouvé une réponse correcte. Le serpent déroula et reroula sa queue. « Donc ce sont des mots que vous inventez et qui désigne un humain ? » Harry hocha la tête, content que la vipère ai compris ! « Oui c'est ça ! »

« Mais, vous êtes nombreux, petit d'Homme ! Il doit bien y avoir méprise quand deux portent le même nom ! » Harry fronça les sourcils « Méprise ? C'est quoi ? » l'esculape, lui expliqua donc la signification de ce mot, et il se creusa les méninges, comprenant la question soulevée par le serpent.

Hum, il s'appelait Harry, mais n'avait jamais vu d'autre Harry … Même s'il se doutait bien que d'autre avaient le même nom … Ah ! Mais oui ! Le nom ! Lui son nom c'est Harry Potter !

« Les noms de familles ! Avec nos prénoms nous avons les noms de familles ! Moi c'est Potter ! Et Edward, bas c'est Potter aussi ! Ah bas oui on est de la même famille. Tu vois par exemple, il y'a les Weasley, avec Ronald, et bas quand il verra un autre Ronald lui ce sera Weasley et l'autre bas … je sais pas ! » Les serpents hochèrent la tête « Vos concepts humains sont vraiment étrange mon petit d'Homme, m'enfin je préfère ce sourire au goûts de tes larmes. »

Harry sourit et leurs dit au revoir, il commençait à faire froid dehors.

* * *

Alors ? ^^

Ah Réponse à la review anonyme ! ^^

Artis : Merci du compliment ! Et c'est de suite ^^, J'espère instaurer au plus vite un rythme de parution, mais je te dirai quoi !^^


	3. Un joli rêve

Disclaimer : Oui J.K.R C'est pas moi ^^ !

* * *

Une fois bien au chaud, il sortit de son coffre à jouets, des figurines en verre, ses préférés, et se mit à joyeusement les écrabouiller les unes contre les autres, appréciant, leurs cris de guerre ou ceux exagérément féminin.

Alternant entre batailles sanglante et vie de famille heureuse, il ne s'arrêta que quand il ne put plus s'empêcher de bailler, et qu'il ne tombe de sommeil. Mais il fit quand même, tout pour rester éveillé, papa avait dit qu'il viendrai le voir, peut être voudra t-il bien lui rendre son livre, et lui expliquer sa punition …

Il attendit assis sur son lit, réfléchissant au nom qu'il pourrait donner au jumeau de Soleil … Vraiment, aucune idée ne voulait venir dans son esprit ! Peut être un mot avec toute les lettres dans un ordre bizzare pourrait être cool ! Il ne savait pas vraiment ... Ou peut être dans une autre langue … C'était une bonne idée ça, oui c'était même trèès cool … Très cool …

La petite silhouette s'endormit sur son dessus de lit, Hypnos était venus embrasser son jeune esprit, et son fils, Morphée, venait irriguer les rêves de l'enfant, de Soleil, de Serpents et de livres parleurs, et gentiment la divinité glissa un cadeau, pour celui qu'on chérissaient déjà.

Enfin ils étaient seuls ! Les Dieux étaient peut être cool, mais il n'avait pas envie de se montrer devant eux ! Il appartenait entièrement à Harry ! Et a personne d'autres, bon, il savait très bien que les Dieux connaissaient sont existence, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie !

Délicatement, il sortit de son Harry, pour l'instant il ne pouvait le voir qu'endormi, son Harry ressemblait tellement à un ange … Il ferait tout son possible pour le protéger !

Même si c'était contre leurs parents ! Lui non plus n'avait pas comprit, pourquoi papa, n'avait pas aimer le livre. Il aimait les reptiles ! Il aimait leurs parler ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête, il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça, il préférait largement s'endormir tout contre Harry, nicher son nez dans le creux de son cou, passer ses mains dans le dos de son propriétaire et mélanger leurs jambes, là il était bien, c'était là la place d'une Magie, tout contre son humain, bien au chaud.

Il rêvassa quelque instant mais le sommeil, le prit rapidement, il s'endormit contre son Harry, imitant à merveille un koala.

La bouche pâteuse, Harry se réveilla tranquillement, il était bien là. Si son corps ne s'était pas réveillé seul, sans doute dormirait -il encore. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du corps contre lui, appréciant leurs douceurs, il avait un léger poids sur le ventre, mais ça ne le dérangeaaiit vraiment pas ! Edward, était déjà venus dormir avec lui, quand un cauchemar venait l'assaillir.

Harry sourit dans les cheveux de son frère et le serra plus contre lui, heureux d'être seul avec lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre, et s'extirpa difficilement de l'étreinte d'Edward, il avait à peine fait quelque pas hors de son lit qu'une douleur sourde le fit chuter à terre. Il s'entendit gémir, et comme un écho, son lit gémit à son tour, tandis que son frère se relevait pour sauter dans ses bras. La douleur reflua immédiatement, il cacha ses larmes dans le cou de son frangin. « Edward, ça va ? J't'ai entendue, t'as mal où ? » Harry grimaça il détestait voir son frère souffrir. Même si, quelque chose clochait … Edward n'était pas si léger, et il ne ressentait pas ce besoin irrépressible de le protéger qui l'animait d'habitude, quand il était en face de son frère.

L'inconnu leva la tête, et il plongea les yeux dans une mer de pierre de Lune, subjugué. Il avait des yeux si magnifique, qu'il en oublia ses suspicions. « Ouaaaah, t'as des yeux tellement cool ! » Il écarquilla les yeux, mince, et si le garçon allait rapporter à maman son gros mot ! Il vit le visage de l'autre garçon sourire et lui aussi sourit, heureux de voir l'autre si joyeux, même si la raison lui échappait, le résultat était si communicatif ! « Toi aussi Harry ! » L'autre garçon sembla réaliser quelque chose, « Harry ?! Je te vois ! Et toi aussi tu me vois ! Mais c'est trop cool ! » L'autre éclata de rire, et sans savoir pourquoi il le rejoignit, il se sentait connecté au plus profond de lui avec l'autre garçon, et quand celui-ci sauta dans ses bras, Harry ne put qu'inspirer à pleins poumons son odeur. « Je suis Akito, pour te servir ! » Ouah, quel nom étrange ! « Ça vient d'où ce nom ? Je connais pas, il sonne vraiment bizarre ! » il sourit en voyant Akito lui sourire. « C'est Japonais, ma réincarnation venait de là-bas, c'est un hommage » Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à ce mot nouveau, et avant qu'il ne puisse demander Akito ouvrit la bouche « C'est quand l'âme d'un mort est transférée dans un autre corps » Aah, oui il comprenait mieux.

Même si toute la situation était étrange Harry ce sentait trop bien ses bras enroulés autour d'Akio. Il avait l'impression d'être embrassées par toute les relations possibles, c'était comme si … Son père, sa mère, son frère, et son amoureux, lui faisait un câlin en même temps alors qu'il n'avait qu'Akito dans les bras. Et c'était trop cool !

Il sentit Akito bouger contre lui, et desserra son emprise, « Harry … Tu ne te demandes pas d'où je viens ? » Il put lire le soucis se peindre sur le visage d'Akito. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas trop posé la question, et de toute façon il s'en fichait ! Il trouvait la présence de Akito trop cool, il gloussa en pensant à maman, pour la rejeter !

« Naaaan ! T'es à moi maintenant, et je te garderais toute ma vie pour toujours ! » Il vit les yeux de Akito se remplir de larmes, et lui sourit, et Harry savait que c'était des larmes de joie. Akito se serra plus encore contre lui et fondit en larmes. « Ha-Ha-Haaaarrryyy ! » Akito hoqueta, et Harry sécha tendrement les larmes de ces pouces. « Akito shhhhhh, sshhhhhhh » Il avait déjà vu maman faire pareille à Edward, et Edward arrêtait toujours de pleurer après, maman était vraiment trop forte, pour avoir trouvé la technique qui marchait tout le temps !

* * *

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Et tendrement caressa le corps de sa Magie, blottit contre lui depuis toujours. Harry repensa à son rêve, ce souvenir d'il mois maintenant.

Il était partit. Hier. Au soir. Il n'en pouvait plus. La découverte de son Fourchelangue, quelque semaines après son souvenirs, Akito, sa Magie, profondément tournés vers le Gris et non le Blanc lumineux de Dumbeldore. Les opérations Magiques que son père et sa mère faisait sur lui avec l'appui, du Directeur de Poudlard, pour ''reconvertir'' sa magie à quelque chose de plus … Correcte selon l'idéologie de James et Lily.

Edward. Sa seule raison de ne pas partir en cramant Godric's Hollow. Son petit frère, que James et Lily d'une façon différente avait aussi torturer. Edward son petit Edward … Obligé d'assister sur les genoux de Sirius et ses tortures quotidienne. Parce que selon Dumbeldore, il fallait un regard innocent sur les opérations pour que la Magie agissent plus vite. Foutaise pitoyable ! Tentative de Maipulation ! James et Lily qui disent « Oui Monsieur. Évidemment. Vous êtes Dumbeldore, Albus ! Vous êtes plus blanc que le lait d'une vache ! » Edward aurait dû, hmm comment dire … Faire comme Lily et James ? Hm, oui. Fasse à ses tortures, rire. Et Edward qui pleure et pleure. Et Sirius qui le baffe « C'est un mage noir Ed' ! Ce n'est plus ton frère ! Tu n'as jamais eu de frère ! »

Ed' … Tss. Son frère détestait ce surnom ridicule.

Akito bridé, son frère torturé, son esprit violé, son corps mutilé, la colère bouillonnant, ses poings serrant, la voix déchirée par la douleur, la peur, l'impuissance, la colère.

Et Akito qui réponds enfin … Brisant ses chaînes, et délivrant sa colère qui jaillit. Une créature aqueuse qui prend vit, qui s'enroule autour de lui. Et un tsunami vengeur éloigne ses bourreaux. Protégeant Edward, et Sirius par la même occasion. Hurlant, larmes coulant, les yeux fuyant.

Il vit Edward toucher l'eau, comme fasciné. Et sourit enfin, séchant ses larmes, et marcha jusqu'à son frère qu'il emprisonna résolument, dans une étreinte désespérée. Il sentit les petits poings de son frère, s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée, murmurant sans cesse des excuses. Se torturant de son impuissance, de sa faiblesse, face à ces sévices, demandant mille fois pardons.

Harry pleura, et l'excusa mille fois à son tour, jurant à son frère bien aimé qu'il le protégerait à jamais.

Trop tard ces yeux virent le sort du même vert que ses yeux, jaillir de la baguette de Sirius. Il sentit au fond de lui Akito intervenir. Le sort de mort ne fit que frôler le dos d'Edward, Akito les avait fait transplanner.

* * *

Voilà, booooon ... ^^


End file.
